ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (also known as Ghostbusters: Answer The Call) Den of Geek UK "Paul Feig interview: Ghostbusters, Statham and where next" 11/23/16 Paul Feig says: "At the end of the original theatrical release, it does come up as Ghostbusters: Answer The Call. They knew it would be a cataloguing problem, and I didn’t want to call it Ghostbusters 2016, because next year, it feels like an old movie. The studio wanted to call it Ghostbusters: Answer The Call and I said we can do that if it’s not on the opening titles!" is a movie directed and co-written by Paul Feig that restarts the franchise with an origin story featuring a team of female Ghostbusters. It released on July 15, 2016. Ghostbusters Official Facebook 1/27/15 Coming Soon "Sony Pictures Dates 16 Films Through 2019" 8/5/15 Read Here Before Editing this Page Because of the nature of this page, only administrators can edit currently. However suggesting content to be added can be done on Talk:Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Citing must be done for anything posted. Rumors should not be posted on this site. Studio *Columbia Pictures *In association with LStar Capital and Village Roadshow Pictures *An Ivan Reitman/Pascal Pictures Production Crew Script Writers: Paul Feig Katie Dippold Director: Paul Feig Producers: Ivan Reitman Amy Pascal Music: Theodore Shapiro The rest of the credits can be seen here. Characters All Characters are listed as they first appear in the film Main Characters *Erin Gilbert (portrayed by Kristen Wiig)Paul Feig on Twitter 07/18/2015 *Abby Yates (portrayed by Melissa McCarthy) *Jillian Holtzmann (portrayed by Kate McKinnon) paulfeig Tweet 7/16/15 *Patty Tolan (portrayed by Leslie Jones) *Rowan North (portrayed by Neil Casey) *Kevin Beckman (portrayed by Chris Hemsworth) Minor Characters *Tour Guide Garrett (portrayed by Zach Woods) *Daniel *Teresa *Doctor Roberts *Robert *Phil Hudson (portrayed by Justin Kirk) *Phyllis Adler (portrayed by Elizabeth Perkins) *Ed Mulgrave Jr. (portrayed by Ed Begley Jr.) *Higgins Student (with red shirt) (portrayed by John Milhiser) *Higgins Student 2 (portrayed by Ben Harris) *Dean Harold Filmore (portrayed by Charles Dance) *Bennie (portrayed by Karan Soni) *Doctor Gibbons *Margaret *Samantha *Dean Thomas Shanks (portrayed by Steve Higgins) *Rental Agent (portrayed by Katie Dippold) *Graffiti Artist (portrayed by Nate Corddry) *Mrs. Potter (portrayed by Lesley Nicol) *Metal Head (portrayed by Daniel Ramis) *NY1 News Anchor #1 (portrayed by Pat Kiernan) *Martin Heiss (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Jonathan the Theater Manager (portrayed by Michael McDonald) *Fernando the Janitor (portrayed by Jaime Pacheco) *Beasts Of Mayhem: **Lead Singer (portrayed by Adam Ray) **Bass Guitarist has shades (portrayed by Eugene Cordero) **Ely The Drummer (portrayed by Davey Jones) **Rock Guitarist (portrayed by Ryan Levine) **Rock Guitarist with long hair (portrayed by Dan Teicher) **Keyboardist (portrayed by Theodore Shapiro) *Lightboard Operator (portrayed by Matteo Borghese) *Ozzy Osbourne *NY1 Reporter Outside Theater (portrayed by Jeanine Ramirez) *Waitress 1 (blue shirt) *Waitress 2 (red plaid shirt) *Officer Stevenson (portrayed by Toby Huss) *Agent Hawkins (portrayed by Michael Kenneth Williams) *Agent Rorke (portrayed by Matt Walsh) *Mayor Bradley (portrayed by Andy Garcia) *Jennifer Lynch (portrayed by Cecily Strong) *Vanessa The Desk Clerk (portrayed by Annie Potts) *NY1 Reporter at The Mercado (portrayed by Vivian Lee) *Blogger Chris Gethard *Fox 5 News Anchors #1 (portrayed by Greg Kelly) *Fox 5 News Anchors #2 (portrayed by Rosanna Scotto) *NY1 News Anchor #2 (portrayed by Cheryl Wills) *Basement Cop Tyson (portrayed by Sam Richardson) *Basement Cop *Flashed Man (portrayed by Tom Yi) *Flashed Woman (portrayed by Susan Park) *Subway Rat Woman (portrayed by Milanna Vayntrub) *Cabbie (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Officer Jensen (portrayed by Tony Viveiros) *Frank (portrayed by Brian Baumgartner) *Baba Booey Shouter (portrayed by Johnny Higgins) *Al Roker *Uncle Bill (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) *Rebecca Gorin (portrayed by Sigourney Weaver) Ghosts *Gertrude Aldridge (portrayed by Bess Rous) *Electrocuted Ghost (portrayed by Dave Gruber Allen) *Earl *Gretta DeMille *Mayhem *Ghost Invasion Specters *Flasher Ghost (portrayed by Steve Bannos) *Subway Ghost Rats *Coffee House Ghost (portrayed by Lenny Clarke) *Slimer (voiced by Adam Ray) *Macy's Parade Spectator Ghosts *Ghost Balloons *Stay Puft Ghost Balloon *Ring Leader Ghost *Times Square Battle Ghosts *Lady Slimer (voiced by Robin Shelby) *Ecto-1 Party Specters Equipment *Hyper-Ionization Device *Antenna-like Helmet *Kudelski Nagra III Reel to Reel Tape Recorder *Large Duffel Bag *P.K.E. Meter *Sony 4K Camcorder *Proton Grenade (Air Filter Prototype) *Streamlight E-Spot Firebox Flashlight Lantern *Ghost Portal Mirror *Proton Box *Ecto-1 *Proton Pack (Mark I) *Trap *Upper Arm Remote Trigger *Walkie-Talkie *Proton Grenade (Air Filter) *Proton Grenade Launcher *Ghost Chipper *Proton Glove *Proton Blaster *Swiss Army Knife *Proton Pack (Mark II) *Barrier Compromising Master Machine *Ecto-2 *Proton Grenade (Test Tubes) *Proton Pistol *Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer *Ghost Transporter *Containment Unit *Nutcracker Items *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal *Pringles *Hydrochloric Acid *Ley Lines: of North America *A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked. Environmental/Terms *EVP *Ghostly Interactions Rating System *PKE *Ectoplasm *AP-xH Shift *Classification System *Ghost Jumpers *Ley Lines Places/Locations *Aldridge Mansion Museum *Columbia University *Kenneth P. Higgins Institute *The Mercado Hotel *Seward Street Subway Station *Firehouse *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters *Stonebrook Theatre *New York City Hall *Erin's Apartment *Lotus Leaf *Clarks Coffee *Sabrett Hot Dog Carts *Times Square *Portal **The Divide **World of the Dead *Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant Plot Synopsis Known Movie Scripts *Title Unknown - 2014 (Paul Feig and Katie Dippold collaboration) Development On August 2, 2014, it was reported Paul Feig was Sony Pictures' first choice for the the director. Allegedly, the film will be a reboot focusing on female Ghostbusters. The Hollywood Reporter 8/2/14 The script would be reportedly written from scratch. Variety 8/2/14 No formal negotiations have took place yet. On September 2, 2014, Ivan Reitman confirmed he met with Feig. Reitman said he would still be producing the new movie. Collider Interview 9/2/14 On October 8, 2014, Paul Feig tweeted he was officially the director and would co-write with Katie Dippold. The Hollywood Reporter 10/8/14 Sony confirmed through Twitter as well. Sony Tweet 10/8/14 Feig tweeted it was official and he would be the director and co-write with past collaborator Katie Dippold. He reiterated female Ghostbusters would be involved. paulfeig Tweet 10/8/14 In an interview later in the day, Feig revealed he was contacted by Sony and Ivan Reitman a number of months ago (from March 31 to May 31, 2014) when he was in Budapest shooting his new movie "Spy". When he returned to the States, Feig had lunch with Sony Pictures co-chairman Amy Pascal. Over the next few days, he thought of an all female cast and setting the story in the present where the existence of ghosts aren't credible. The movie would be a restart and an origin story. When asked on the connection to the two movies, Feig said there will be nods and cameos in some part but currently 'everything is up for grabs'. At San Diego Comic Con, in July, Feig and his producing partner Jessie Henderson met with Katie Dippold and talked Ghostbusters. Currently, there is a rough rough outline - 'what the basic characters to do', 'the world' and 'what the rules of the world are'. Inside Movies EW Phone Interview 10/8/14 On December 10, 2014, Rebel Wilson confirmed she had a meeting with Feig but would consider a role after seeing the finished script. Today 12/10/14 On December 11, 2014, Jennifer Lawrence admitted she had dinner with Feig but it is unclear if it was a social engagement, general meeting, or for Ghostbusters specifically. Lawrence seemed to imply she wasn't up for a role, "I had dinner with him... I will never cross streams." Cinema Blend 12/11/14 On December 12, 2014, in light of the Sony hacking incident, some alleged discussions about Ghostbusters were revealed. David Steinberg, the head of the Sony's legal department, allegedly discussed "aggressive litigation" strategy against Bill Murray and alternatives, such as seeking someone else, with general counsel Leah Weil. In an October 8, 2013 email between Ivan Reitman and co-chair Amy Pascal, they are looking for a 'clever way to connect the movie to the original franchise so that we can use all the assets and everything that is great about the original franchise' and listed Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Stone, Melissa McCarthy, Amy Schumer, and Lizzy Caplan as actors who have already expressed interest in a role. The Wrap 12/12/14 On January 9, 2015, Melissa McCarthy was said to be in early talks but her busy schedule could prevent her from taking on a role. Jillian Bell and Cecily Strong were also reported to be meeting with Paul Feig soon. Shooting for the movie is supposedly set for June 2015. THR 1/9/15 On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed the story would take place in New York and there will be "fun nods to the old movie." Coming Soon 1/15/15 On January 27, 2015, it was reported in Melissa McCarthy signed on and Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones are in negotiations with Sony. THR 1/27/15 "New All Female Ghostbusters Cast" Paul Feig Tweet 1/27/15 Sony Pictures released a tentative release date of July 22, 2016. Sony Pictures Facebook 1/27/15 On February 17, 2015, Dan Aykroyd confirmed he was an Executive Producer on the film. Fox Business FB clip 2/17/15 On February 18, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while on Unmasked with Ron Bennington on Sirius XM, revealed he would be making contributions to the script. The I Bang, transcript of Dan Aykroyd on "Unmasked with Ron Bennington" on Sirius XM 2/18/15 On March 9, 2015, it was reported the movie would be part of a shared universe continuity that would lead up to a team up movie like "Marvel's The Avengers." Badass Digest 3/9/15 On April 20, 2015, it was reported the budget under the Tom Rothman era was cut from Amy Pascal's original $169 million to $154 million. Allegedly, Paul Feig made adjustments to the script to cut costs, Melissa McCarthy is being paid $14 million, and Feig just north of $10 million. THR "'Ghostbusters' Budget Cut, Fox Execs Courted: Tom Rothman Puts His Stamp on Sony" 4/20/15 On June 5, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while at the American Film Institute's 43rd Life Achievement Award ceremony the previous night, revealed he read a script for the movie. Extra TV "Dan Aykroyd Reveals He’s Read the New ‘Ghostbusters’ Script: ‘Oh Man, It's Hot’" 6/5/15 On June 10, 2015, it was reported Chris Hemsworth joined the cast as the receptionist. THR "Chris Hemsworth Joins 'Ghostbusters' Reboot as Receptionist" 6/10/15 Paul Feig confirmed the casting on his Twitter account. paulfeig Tweet 6/10/15 On June 29, 2015, Paul Feig posted a photo of the Ghostbusters' uniforms. paulfeig Tweet 6/29/15 On June 30, 2015, Paul Feig posted a photo of a Proton Pack. paulfeig Tweet 6/30/15 On July 4, 2015, Paul Feig provided photos and measurements of a Particle Thrower. paulfeig Tweet 7/4/15 On July 5, 2015, Paul Feig provided a photo and measurements of a Proton Pack. paulfeig Tweet 7/5/15 On July 6, 2015, it was reported Michael K. Williams was in talks to join the supporting cast. Variety 7/6/15 It was also reported Andy Garcia was cast as the Mayor of New York, Matt Walsh as Rourke, anchor Pat Kiernan as himself, and Williams' character was named Hawkins. The Wrap "'Ghostbusters' Casts Andy Garcia, Cecily Strong, Michael K. Williams in Sony’s Paul Feig Reboot (Exclusive)" 7/6/15 Paul Feig posted a photo of a Proton Pack with parts labeled. paulfeig Tweet 7/6/15 On July 7, 2015, it was reported Neil Casey was cast as a villain named Rowan. Deadline "'Ghostbusters' Reboot Finds Its Bad Guy: Neil Casey" 7/7/15 Paul Feig posted a photo of the Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet #1 7/7/15 He followed up and posted the rear of the new Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet #2 7/7/15 On July 8, 2015, it was reported the Proton Pack was on display at the Mattel booth at San Diego Comic Con. GBofSC FB #1 7/8/15 GBofSC FB #2 7/8/15 On July 10, 2015, Paul Feig tweeted the four Ghostbusters in their jumpsuits and wearing their Proton Packs in front of the new Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet 7/10/15 On July 14, 2015, it was rumored Dan Aykroyd will have a cameo in the movie as a taxi cab driver who says the iconic "I ain't afraid of no ghosts" credo to Kristen Wiig's character and she points out he said a double negative. The scene was allegedly filmed on the night of July 13. Indie Revolver "Dan Aykroyd's Cameo in Paul Feig's Ghostbusters Revealed!!" 7/14/15 It was reported Dan Aykroyd confirmed as much on his Facebook account saying "ON SET OF GHOSTBUSTERS SHOOTING MY SCENE WITH THE FUNNY AND BEAUTIFUL KRISTEN WIIG. LADY GB'S are adorable, beautiful,..." but the post was since removed. /Film "Dan Aykroyd Confirms Cameo in Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters'" 7/14/15 ProtonCharging FB 7/14/15 Aykroyd's post On July 29, 2015, in an interview, Paul Feig stated there will "eerie, pants-shitting ghosts as the anchor of the film" and little CGI as possible will be used. The tone of the movie will be a "realistic workplace-comedy vibe." An anecdote reveals he "spent seven hours sampling colors with Popsicle sticks and hollering orders to a crew of slime day-laborers who firehosed batches out of custom nozzles, sprayers, and pumps—all in an effort to test out spectral "dispersal patterns." His top three slimes moved on to a screen test, where they were dumped on heads and flung against walls while he rolled tape. The result is one secret formula ("tapioca flour!" is all he'll offer) but a variety of thicknesses." GQ Interview Paul Feig 7/29/15 On July 31, 2015, Luci Romberg confirmed she will be Melissa McCarthy's stunt double. It is her fourth time doubling for McCarthy. Action Academy interview 7/31/15 On August 5, 2015, on a list of films planned through 2019, Sony revealed the release date for Ghostbusters was moved up one week to July 15. Coming Soon "Sony Pictures Dates 16 Films Through 2019" 8/5/15 On August 8, 2015, it was rumored Bill Murray arrived late this week in Boston to reportedly film a role. Super Hero Hype "Bill Murray Spotted on His Way to the Ghostbusters Set" 8/8/15 On August 21, 2015, at 2:26 pm, Chris Hemsworth tweeted he finished filming his parts in the movie. chrishemsworth Tweet 8/21/15 On August 31, 2015, Bill Murray admitted Kristen Wiig and Melissa McCarthy's involvement in the film and Paul Feig had influence on him to appear in the movie. It was a decision that ate at him for years. He also wanted to make sure it was known he approved of the movie and appearing on it would cement that. Vulture "Bill Murray on Why He Did Ghostbusters Cameo" 8/31/15 On September 20, 2015, it was rumored Annie Potts would cameo as a hotel clerk. Flickering Myth "Annie Potts to Cameo in Ghostbusters" 9/20/15 On September 25, 2015, Paul Feig confirmed Sigourney Weaver would make an appearance in the movie. paulfeig Tweet 9/25/15 On October 7, 2015, in an interview, Rick Moranis confirmed he declined an offer to cameo in the movie citing he's 'very picky' and didn't see much sense in 'one day of shooting on something I did 30 years ago.' THR "Rick Moranis Reveals Why He Turned Down 'Ghostbusters' Reboot" 10/7/15 On November 5, 2015, it was reported some easter eggs and callbacks included Slimer, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, and P.K.E. Meters. Den of Geek "Ghostbusters: New Film Bringing Hat-Tips to Original" 11/5/15 On November 12, 2015, a logline for the movie was reported. It read, "With paranormal activity on the rise, a Columbia University academic, her ghost-chasing friend, the friend’s business partner, and an MTA employee join forces to bust ghosts and save New York." Den of Geek "Ghostbusters: the studio's logline for the new film" 11/12/15 On December 9, 2015, it was reported Charles Dance has a role in the movie. Inverse "Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters' Will Feature Tywin Lannister (a.k.a. Charles Dance)" 12/9/15 On January 11, 2016, during an appearance on Hollywood Today Live, Annie Potts remained cryptic about a possible cameo in the movie. Potts only said, "That could be true." Hollywood Today 1:38-1:40 mark "Is Annie Potts in the Ghostbusters Remake?" Live 1/11/16 Charles Dance commented his character is a straight man to the Ghostbusters and neither a hero nor villain - the character "just doesn't understand and appreciate the whole Ghostbusting thing. He is English as well." Radio Times "Charles Dance confirms his “straight man” role in the Ghostbusters reboot: "He just doesn’t understand the whole Ghostbusting thing"" 1/11/16 On January 15, 2016, equipment props from the movie were present at a Rocket Licensing event. GBNJ Facebook 1/15/16 Feigbusters Tweet 1/13/16 On February 23, 2016, Ernie Hudson confirmed he has a cameo in the movie as well as Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, and Annie Potts. The cameos are in different points in the movie. People "Ernie Hudson Talks Ghostbusters Cameo, and Returning Along with Most of the Original Crew" 2/23/16 On February 25, 2016, Michael K. Williams confirmed he plays a FBI agent working for the Mayor of New York City. He is tasked with helping to cover up paranormal activity as a 'flash in the sky.' He confirmed doing a scene with Slimer. Entertainment Weekly "Michael K. Williams talks Ghostbusters: 'I'm in a scene with Slimer!'" 2/25/16 On March 5, 2016, Andrew Shaffer confirmed the Higgins Science Institute will be explored in the movie. andrewtshaffer Tweet 3/5/16 On March 9, 2016, it was reported during the trailer screening, Paul Feig confirmed a scheduling conflict was the reason Jennifer Lawrence was briefly considered for the cast - the shooting schedule of the movie and the shooting schedule of X-Men: Apocalypse. Yahoo! "Paul Feig Explains Why Jennifer Lawrence Couldn't Join Ghostbusters" 3/9/16 On April 11, 2016, Adam Ray announced he is the voice of Slimer. adamraycomedy Tweet 4/11/16 On May 5, 2016, Paul Feig appeared on an episode of Yes Have Some Podcast. He confirmed Harold Ramis' daughter, son, and grandson will have cameos in the movie. Yes Have Some Podcast "Yes Have Some Live 5/4/2016 – Ghostbusters Talk with Special Guest Paul Feig" 42:27-42:44 On June 21, 2016, Robin Shelby confirmed she has a role in the movie. Robin Shelby Facebook (Must be logged in) 6/21/16 On July 9, 2016, it was reported from the live cast of the movie premiere that Robin Shelby provided the voice of Slimette. Ghostbusters News "Robin Shelby’s role in new Ghostbusters revealed" 7/9/16 Filming The codename for the movie is Flapjack. WS Development June 17, 2015 memo to tenants about Columbia Pictures film Flapjack Principal photography started on June 18, 2015 in Boston and ended on September 19, 2015 in New York City. Preproduction On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed filming would take place in New York. Coming Soon 1/15/15 On February 13, 2015, it was reported pre-production was already underway and a good part of the movie would be filmed in Boston. Filming would start in the spring. Boston Globe 2/13/15 On March 5, 2015, it was reported some filming would take place in Boston and sets were already in the process of being constructed. Boston Herald 3/5/15 On March 17, 2015, in an interview, Fieg revealed interiors will be filmed in Boston and a number of exteriors will be filmed in New York. Collider "GHOSTBUSTERS Filming Dates, Location & Rating Revealed; Paul Feig Addresses Fan Reaction" 3/17/15 On May 6, 2015, it was reported shooting was scheduled to start in the "coming days" and Paul Feig was already in Boston prepping to start. Boston Herald 5/6/15 On June 16, 2015, it was reported filming in Boston would start during the week. A section of the financial district will be closed for three nights while filming an "epic ghost invasion of Manhattan." Slimer will allegedly appear. Cameos by Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray are still in the air. Boston Herald "'Ghostbusters' reboot starts filming in Boston this week" 6/16/15 On June 17, 2015, Paul Feig posted a tweet and implied filming would start on Thursday June 18. paulfeig Tweet 6/17/15 Boston Schedule Filming started on June 18, 2015 and is set to end in mid-September 2015. Project Casting "'Ghostbusters' Reboot Open Casting Call" 6/21/15 There will be filming at the former Everett High School at 538 to 548 Broadway from: *June 18 to 19 *June 22 to 23 Part of the Broadway Plaza in Malden, Massachusetts will be used for talent and production trailers and staff parking from June 17 to June 23. Prep and wrap days at Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 7 am to 7 pm on: *June 4 to 5 *June 8 to 12 *June 15 to 17 *June 24 to 26 Shoot days will take place at: *Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Linden Street from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Pleasant Street from Broadway to Private Alley 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 On the shoot days June 18 to 19 and June 22 to 23, Linden Street traffic becomes one way traffic towards Hancock Street. There is some traffic control on Broadway on June 18. Everett Police Department officers will be present on shoot days. From about July 7 to July 10, a building at the intersection of Harrison Avenue and Essex Street, Boston, MA 02111 was dressed as a Chinese restaurant. On July 11, filming moved to High Street, between Oliver Street and Franklin Street. On Location Vacations 7/11/15 Leased in June to Columbia and as early as July 27, a crew built a set on a runway left over from SouthField's previous life as the South Weymouth Naval Air Station. An old 32,000-square-foot aircraft hangar will also be used. It will be used for a green-screen stage and special effects photography during Boston filming. Wicked Local Rockland "'Ghostbusters' reboot to begin filming at SouthField" 8/8/15 On August 14, 2015, The Castle at Boston University was dressed as the "Historic Aldridge Mansion Museum" for filming on August 17. Boston "Has 'Ghostbusters' made its way to Boston University?" 8/17/15 On August 26, 2015, filming took place at the Ames Mansion at Borderland State Park from Tuesday August 25 to Friday August 28. "Easton mansion a scary good fit for new Ghostbusters movie" 8/26/15 Boston On June 18, 2015, set photos from Boston began emerging of Kristen Wiig going to the former Everett High School dressed as Bronx Kuyper Middle School. The school's exterior was draped with banners that read "Higgs Science Institute." A taxicab dressed as a New York City taxi cab was seen. Wiig walked past two people brawling. Paul Feig was also seen. Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon were also seen in filming in costume. Boston "Here are the first photos from the set of ‘Ghostbusters’" 6/18/15 Boston Herald "Sneak peek as ‘Ghostbusters’ reboot starts shooting in Everett" 6/18/15 ET Online "First Pictures From 'Ghostbusters' Are Here! See Kristen Wiig in Costume" 6/18/15 People "Check Out Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig and Kate McKinnon in First Photos from the Ghostbusters Set" 6/18/15 On June 20, 2015, amateur footage published on June 19 recorded exterior filming of Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon's characters hailing a cab and Kristen Wiig's character sends them off with a short line. Comic Book "Ghostbusters Hail A Taxi In First Footage From Paul Feig's Reboot" 6/20/15 user GASP! YouTube 6/19/15 On June 30, 2015, Melissa McCarthy was seen in a jumpsuit and Kristen Wiig was wearing a Proton Pack in civies. ET Online "Melissa McCarthy Rocks the Iconic 'Ghostbusters' Costume and It's Awesome" 6/30/15 On July 7, 2015, the new Ecto-1 was spotting at a building at the intersection of Harrison Avenue and Essex Street, Boston, MA 02111. It was dressed as a Chinese restaurant. Universal Hub "Chinatown block gets even Chinatownier, if only for a little while" 7/7/15 On July 8, 2015, filming continued at the Chinatown set. instagram #1 sluken18 7/8/15 Leslie Jones was sighted filming. SNLinReview tweet #1 7/8/15 Along with Ghostbusters branded motorcycles. SNLinReview tweet #2 7/8/15 Amateur footage was taken of Kate McKinnon driving the Ecto-1. One of her punking Kristen Wiig and another picking up Melissa McCarthy and Leslie Jones. instagram #2 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #3 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #1 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 instagram #2 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 Also seen on set were Honda motorcycles with the license plate "Ecto-2" instagram #3 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 instagram #4 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 On July 9, 2015, all four actors were seen in jumpsuits. BuzzFeed "First Set Photos Of The New "Ghostbusters" Cast" 7/9/15 On July 10, 2015, a blond stuntman in a jumpsuit appeared to be possessed by a ghost and drove off on the Ecto-2 bike. Kate McKinnon's stunt double was seen dangled out the window of headquarters and saved by Leslie Jones after Melissa McCarthy fails to hold on. Ecto-1 soon leaves headquarters. In another scene, Michael K Williams and Matt Walsh arrive in black suits from a black SUV and take the Ghostbusters with them after they finish talking to police officers. Comic Book 7/13/15 On July 15, 2015, a set piece resembling New York's 50 Street subway stop with a green screen was spotted in Somerville's Union Square. Kjmass1 tweet 7/15/15 Filming was scheduled at Batterymarch Street and Milk Street from 7 pm to 5 am. OnlyInBos Tweet 7/15/15 Daily Mail "Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon slip into Ghostbusters jumpsuits as they shoot scenes for the all-female reboot in Boston" 7/16/15 On August 6, 2015, it was reported Ozzy Osburne was at Boston's Citi Wang Theatre, portraying the frontman of a metal band in the "Rock Revenge Fest featuring Ozzy Osbourne" as part of a "12 Hour Marathon of Metal." On July 27 to 31, the Citi Wang Theatre was dressed as the Stonebrook Theatre. Billboard "Ozzy Osbourne to Front a Metal Band in the 'Ghostbusters' Reboot?" 8/6/15 On August 17, 2015, photos of Chris Hemsworth in a jumpsuit riding an Ecto-2 was taken. Vanity Fair 8/17/15 On August 26, 2015, filming took place at the Ames Mansion at Borderland State Park from Tuesday August 25 to Friday August 28. Location manager Charlie Harrington hinted it is a major location in the movie and the Ghostbusters go there on a call to bust a ghost. Sigourney Weaver was rumored to be involved in the scenes being filmed. "Easton mansion a scary good fit for new Ghostbusters movie" 8/26/15 On September 15, 2015, filming started at the Stonehurst estate in Waltham. Waltham Patch "'Ghostbusters' Starts Filming in Waltham This Week" 9/15/15 On July 15, 2016, Luci Romberg posted a photo of her with McCarthy doing splits on the Times Square set surrounded by the actors portraying the ghosts. Luci Romberg instagram 7/15/16 On April 17, 2017, call sheets for Day 39 and Day 44 of filming were posted. Day 39 of 64 of principal photography took place on August 9, 2015. Crew call was at 8:30 am and shooting call was at 9:30 am. Scene 57 and 58 were filmed of when Kevin tells the Ghostbusters that Martin Heiss is there to see them to Erin lets Mayhem out of the Trap at the first headquarters. The cast present was McCarthy, Wiig, McKinnon, Jones, Casey, Hemsworth, Michael Kenneth Williams, Bill Murray, Karan Soni, and Pat Kiernan. Day 44 of 64 of principal photography took place on August 14, 2015. Crew call was at 9 am and shooting call was at 10 am. Scene 97, the Ghostbusters confront Rowan-possessed-Kevin in the Mercado lobby, was filmed at Norwood. The cast present was McCarthy, Wiig, McKinnon, Jones, Casey, Hemsworth, Michael Kenneth Williams, Karan Soni, and Brian Baumgartner. Jeffrey Shreck Tweet 4/17/17 New York On September 10, 2015, it was reported filming will take place in Tribeca at Church Street and Duane Street on Saturday, September 12. On Location Vacations 'Ghostbusters' filming in NYC this weekend 9/10/15 Tribeca Citizen Seen & Heard: "Ghostbusters" Reboot Shooting Here 9/10/15 On September 12, 2015, the Ecto-1 cars and Ecto-2 were seen on Chambers Street between Church and Broadway. Kristen Wiig was seen driving Ecto-1. Filming also took place in Midtown over the weekend. Tribeca Citizen "Seen & Heard: "Ghostbusters" Vehicles" 9/13/15 Gothamist "Photos: Ghostbusters Spotted Filming Around Tribeca" 9/13//15 Ecto-1 was seen in front of the Surrogate's Court at 31 Chambers Street. instagram user nuzzyfuzzy 9/12/15 On September 13, 2015, before 9:30 am, the Ecto-1 was seen south of Central Park by P.J. Carney's on 7th Avenue between W 58th Street and W 57th Street. twitter user Brendon Craigie 9/13/15 A few minutes later, it was seen on West 58th Street, passing the intersection with 8th Avenue. twitter user Leezel Tanglao 9/13/15 On September 15, 2015, Ecto-1 was seen in Morningside Heights by Columbia University's Alfred Lerner Hall at 2920 Broadway. Columbia Spectator "Ghostbusters spotted filming outside Columbia" 9/15/15 On September 19, 2015, at 1:26 pm, Paul Feig tweeted principal photography had wrapped. He posted a photo by the firehouse used in the New York shoots of the original movies. paulfeig Twitter 9/19/15 It was reported Ernie Hudson appeared on set to shoot his cameo. The Hollywood Reporter "Ernie Hudson to Appear in New 'Ghostbusters'" 9/19/15 Post Production On September 9, 2015, Paul Feig hinted a teaser should be released by the end of the year. paulfeig Tweet 9/9/15 On October 28, 2015, in an interview, it was noted Ivan Reitman was going to see a cut of the movie sometime within the next two weeks. EW "Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd examine past and future of Ghostbusters" 10/28/15 On November 4, 2015, in an interview, Paul Feig confirmed he finished his first edit of the movie on Monday. From a prior interview conducted during filming in Boston, there were New York hotel lobby and subway sets. Much of the film was shot with practical effects but there will be some CGI. Chris Gethard shot at least scene but it might not make the final cut. Gethard's character was punched by a Ghostbuster. Feig confirms he shot in digital because he needed the long takes and during filming, he sent by "French hours" or 10 hour days with no lunch. The Interro Bang "Paul Feig Has Finished His First Edit of Ghostbusters and Says It’s Great!" 11/4/15 On March 7, 2016, Paul Feig revealed the movie is still in editing and post but he is just getting ready to test screen a version. paulfeig Tweet 3/7/16 On May 2, 2016, it was reported a scheduled day-and-a-half of reshoots in downtown Los Angeles concluded in the morning. Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Is it the most scrutinized movie of the upcoming summer season?" 5/2/16 On May 3, 2016, Melissa McCarthy was seen at the downtown LA set on May 1 sporting a protective vest, leg pads and pink elbow pads over a purple tunic and harem pants. US Magazine "Melissa McCarthy Glows Without Makeup on 'Ghostbusters' Set" 5/3/16 McCarthy was seen on a rig with a Proton Pack and being flown through mid-air. Kristen Wiig was also sighted Monday. Daily Mail "Her career is really taking off! Melissa McCarthy is suspended in midair while aiming proton pack on set of Ghostbusters" 5/3/16 On May 4, 2016, Paul Feig worked on editing. paulfeig Tweet 5/4/16 On May 12, 2016, it was reported Sigourney Weaver's cameo was removed from a previous edit and was then put back in the final cut. She was initially cut due to the scene not being essential to the story. There allegedly have been a lot of recuts, editing, different edits, re-edits and story alterations in recent weeks. One scene involving a musical number was cut because it wasn't working out. Daily News "Sigourney Weaver returns from the dead in Ghostbusters" 5/12/16 On May 22, 2016, Paul Feig tweeted two screenings of the movie were conducted for the day. paulfeig Tweet 5/22/16 On May 24, 2016, Kristen Wiig did an ADR session. paulfeig Tweet 5/24/16 On May 29, 2016, Dan Akyroyd saw a test screening of the movie. Dan Aykroyd Facebook post 5/29/16 On June 7, 2016, Dan Aykroyd saw the completed movie with Bill Murray and Ernie Hudson. Dan Aykroyd Facebook post 6/7/16 dan_aykroyd Tweet 6/7/16 On June 23, 2016, Paul Feig mentioned he was involved in press screenings all week. paulfeig Tweet 6/23/16 On July 5, 2016, Paul Feig, in an interview, noted the run time of the first cut was 4 hours and 15 minutes. Den of Geek! U.K. "Paul Feig Interview: Ghostbusters, The Web, Sony" Page 2 7/4/16 Paul Feig says: "The first cut of the movie was four hours and 15 minutes long!" On July 6, 2016, Patton Oswalt confirmed he saw an early screening of the movie and there is a post-credits scene. pattonoswalt Tweet 7/6/16 On June 4, 2017, Dan Aykroyd stated Paul Feig spent $30 to 40 million on reshoots but Sony refuted the number and claimed it was $3 to 4 million. Aykroyd also noted Feig didn't shoot scenes that were suggested to him that others felt were going to be needed because he didn't think they were needed, then test screenings proved they were needed, and he went back and did reshoots. Deadline Dan Aykroyd Blames Director Paul Feig for 'Ghostbusters' Reboot: "It Cost Too Much" 6/4/17 Ross Maclean Video Tweet 6/4/17 Scenes Scenes broken down per unnnamed chapters from the original 2016 Blu-ray and DVDs releases. '''These Articles are image intensive.' '' * Chapter 01 * Chapter 02 * Chapter 03 * Chapter 04 * Chapter 05 * Chapter 06 * Chapter 07 * Chapter 08 * Chapter 09 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 Deleted Scenes Promotion Trailer On February 2, 2016, Paul Feig announced the first full trailer will release at the end of the month. paulfeig Tweet 2/2/16 On February 13, 2016, Sony Pictures released a 28 second teaser trailer reciting "Who Ya Gonna Call?" amid footage of police and national guard gathering in New York City. The full trailer was stated to be set for release on March 3. Sony Pictures Youtube "GHOSTBUSTERS - Trailer Announcement" 2/13/16 On March 2, 2016, Paul Feig revealed the trailer will be posted at 6 am PST/9 am EST/1400 GMT. paulfeig Tweet 3/2/16 For full coverage of trailers for the film, see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Trailers article. For full coverage of promotion and advertising for the film, see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Advertising article. For full coverage of tie-in promotion and advertising for the film, see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Tie-In Advertising article. Foreign Markets On July 13, 2016, it was reported Ghostbusters would not be screened in China because "it's not really that attractive to Chinese audiences" and "Most of the Chinese audience didn't see the first and second movies, so they don't think there's much market for it." It was speculated the reason was because of one of China's official censorship guidelines that technically prohibits movies that "promote cults or superstition." The Hollywood Reporter "'Ghostbusters' Denied Release in China" 7/13/16 Budget On July 15, 2016, it was reported the movie cost $144 million to make and $140 million was spent on marketing. Fortune "The Original 'Ghostbusters' Director Loves the Remake. Here's Why 7/15/16 On July 20, 2016, it was reported a Sony representative denied the $144 million budget - claiming it was absolutely wrong and completely overinflated. The Hollywood Reporter "Chris Hemsworth's Cut 'Ghostbusters' Dance Sequence Cost Sony Seven Figures" 7/20/16 On November 2, 2016, it was reported that LSC Film Corp. pulled its financial backing, 25% of the budget, a month before the movie went into production. The Hollywood Reporter "Sony Feels More 'Ghostbusters' Pain Due to Finance Partner's Exit" 11/2/16 Box Office On June 23, 2016, it was reported the movie was tracking to earn $40-$50 million on its debut weekend. The Hollywood Reporter "Ghostbusters Tracking for $40M-$50M U.S. Debut" 6/23/16 On July 15, 2016, it was reported the Thursday opening garnered $3.4 million. Fortune "The Original 'Ghostbusters' Director Loves the Remake. Here's Why 7/15/16 On July 16, 2016, it was reported the movie would earn $46.5 million in the opening weekend. Friday earnings were $17.2 million. It was also reported Sony's recent estimates had been in the $38-40 million range while rivals estimated it would be between $45-50 million. Variety "Box Office: 'Ghostbusters' Trails 'Secret Life of Pets' with $46.5 Million Weekend" 7/16/16 On July 20, 2016, it was reported on comments from Sony during box-office press calls on Sunday morning. Josh Greenstein, president of worldwide marketing and distribution, commented, "We have successfully restarted an important brand." It was also reported Sony insiders claim the break even amount is $300 million instead of the reported $375 million to $400 million figures. Ghostbusters garnered first place in the U.K. with $6.1 million and in Australia with $3.7 million. The Hollywood Reporter "Why the ‘Ghostbusters’ Reboot May Haunt Sony" 7/20/16 On July 25, 2016, it was reported the movie earned $21.6 million in its second weekend and its total U.S. take was $86.8 million. Combined with overseas, the current total is reportedly $122 million. Forbes "Weekend Box Office: 'Ghostbusters' Stumbles, 'Tarzan' Swings To $260M Worldwide" 7/25/16 On August 10, 2016, it was reported Sony was taking a $70 million loss with a total domestic gross of $117 million and total gross of $180 million, with foreign markets added, as of August 7. A Sony representative did dispute the loss calculation saying "multiple revenue streams, including consumer products, gaming, location-based entertainment, continued international rollout, and huge third-party promotional partnerships that mitigated costs, the bottom line, even before co-financing, is not remotely close to the number" being reported. The Hollywood Reporter "Ghostbusters Heading for $70M-Plus Loss, Sequel Unlikely" 8/10/16 Merchandise Mattel will offer blind bag figures, a board game, collectible figures, and an Ecto-1. In each blind bag figure pack there will be a piece of a particular character. If a consumer buys all four figures, they can assemble a separate ghost. The figures will be made to fit in the Ecto-1. LEGO is involved, Funko will do figures through their Pop! Vinyl line and Rubie's is making costumes. Licensing.biz "Sony Pictures details toy plans for Ghostbusters, Jumanji and Get Smurfy" 11/9/15 On January 6, 2016, Paul Feig also confirmed Diamond Select in addition to Mattel and Funko and estimated over 20 figures in all styles and sizes. paulfeig Tweet #1 1/6/16 The action figures have been in production for months. paulfeig Tweet #2 1/6/16 On January 7, 2016, Paul Feig posted a photo of Mattel's 6" prototype action figures of Abby, Erin, Jillian, and Patty. paulfeig Tweet 1/7/16 On February 1, 2016, Retail Merchandiser magazine previewed some of the merchandise, including the Mattel action figures set for release in July, Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing's book tie-ins, the Proton Pack and Wand kit, and the Ghosts from our Past book. New products mentioned are Hybrid and Fab NY adapting scenes from the movie into T-shirts and backpacks, high end replica Proton Packs for adult collectors, and NKOK making an RC car recreating a scene from the movie. Retailer Merchandiser "Merchandise Monday: Sony Pictures Consumer Products - Ghostbusters" excerpt from January/February 2016 Issue page 79 2/1/16 Digital version Retailer Merchandiser January/February 2016 Issue pages 8-9 2/1/16 On February 5, 2016, the LEGO set was previewed. It will be available July 1 for $59.99. "New, Female-Powered 'Ghostbusters' Lego Set Unleashed (Spoiler Alert!)" Yahoo! Movies 2/5/16 On February 12, 2016, FUNKO figures of the four Ghostbusters, Kevin, the Icon Ghost, and an unnamed ghost were previewed at Toy Fair 2016. They are set for release in May. Funko Blog "Toy Fair Sneak Peek!" 2/12/16 On February 14, 2016, photos of Mattel's 6" inch figures were posted including the four Ghostbusters, Rowan's Ghost, and a red demonic entity. Toy Ark "Toy Fair 2016 – Mattel Ghostbusters 2016" 2/14/16 On February 15, 2016, photos of Mattel's children's Proton Pack, the red demonic entity is named Mayhem, Slimer, and a look at Ecto Minis packs. Ghostbusters News "Mattel reveals a kid sized Ghostbusters proton pack + more!" 2/15/16 "Pixel Dan" Eardley posted a 2 minute 10 second video of a Mattel representative talking about merchandise at the Toy Fair 2016. If you collect all 4 6" Ghostbusters, you can build Rowan, the new bad guy in the movie. The toy particle thrower has a compartment for the mini figures. It can project an image of the figure onto walls. The three pack of Ecto Minis comes with one exclusive figure. But they can also be bought in blind bags. "Pixel Dan" Eardley YouTube "Mattel Ghostbusters 2016 New Action Figures Product Walkthrough at Toy Fair" 2/15/16 On April 7, 2016, it was reported the FUNKO press release released on April 6 indicated Rowan is "a convicted murderer who turns into a ghost after his execution is hit by a supercharged electrical storm. This gives him the power to raise an army of other ghosts." Bloody Disgusting "Interesting New Detail On the 'Ghostbusters' Logo Spook, Rowan" 4/7/16 On May 16, 2016, it was reported a soundtrack would release on July 8, 2016. ghostbustershq Tweet 5/16/16 On June 8, 2016, it was reported Ghostbusters Story Pack #71242 of the Lego Dimensions video game will star Abby Yates and the rest of the team in 6 levels reliving the movie. The LEGO Toy Pad can be customized with the Zhu's Chinese Restaurant gateway build and unlock a brand new Ghostbusters Adventure World and exclusive Battle Arena. Ghostbusters News "New Ghostbusters film coming to Lego Dimensions + more!" 6/8/16 On June 21, 2016, Playmobil announced they will release a toy line based on the movie and posted a short teaser video that features an animated Ghostbuster capturing the Playmobil logo. io9 "The Original Ghostbusters Will Be Playmobil's First Movie License Toy Line" 6/21/16 On July 22, 2016, Mattel reported strong early sales for its line of toys based on the movie from both boys and girls. The sales figures at the top retailers in the country have exceeded expectations. Action figures, character mini-figures, the Ecto-1, and the Proton Pack are all selling well. Variety "Mattel Reports ‘Ghostbusters’ Toy Sales Have ‘Exceeded Expectations’ (EXCLUSIVE)" 7/22/16 For a list of merchandise, see Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Merchandise Wave article. Soundtrack On June 2, 2016, RCA released an announcement about the movie soundtrack. The "Ghostbusters: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack" will be for sale on July 15 through RCA Records. Elle King's single "Good Girls" will be available on June 3 from all digital providers. "Good Girls" was written by Elle King and Dave Bassett and produced by Bassett. Other artists on the soundtrack include G-Eazy ft. Jeremih, 5 Seconds of Summer, Pentatonix, WALK THE MOON, Fall Out Boy ft. Missy Elliott, and Wolf Alice. RCA Records "Ghostbusters: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available July 15th" 6/2/16 The movie score will release on July 8. Ghostbusters HQ "Ghostbusters 2016 Soundtrack Release Date and Details" 6/2/16 Spoofs On "Conan" season 5 episode 112, originally aired on July 8, 2015, there was a skit called "Wolverine Auditions" that centered on the search to find the next actor to portray Wolverine after Hugh Jackman retires from the role. At the 2:10 to 2:30 mark, actor-comedian Kristen Schaal shows up covered in green Ectoplasm and dressed in a homemade suit wearing a homemade Proton Pack to audition for Ghostbusters. "Nick Offerman, Betty White and more audition to replace Hugh Jackman as Wolverine on Conan" Entertainment Weekly 7/9/15 Home Entertainment Releases On August 30, 2016, Sony announced the digital release is September 27 and the physical release of the 4K Blu-ray/3D Blu-ray and Blu-ray will be on October 11. Ghostbusters Tweet 8/30/16 Extended cut is 133 minutes and theatrical is 116. There will be "more than 60 minutes of additional extended and alternate scenes with the Ultraviolet download." Blu-ray and 4k front covers and special features listing also included. Blu-Ray "Ghostbusters: Answer the Call 4K Blu-ray" 8/30/16 The first deleted scene was previewed, introducing Erin's sort-of-boyfriend Phil portrayed by Justin Kirk. Buzz Feed "This “Ghostbusters” Deleted Scene About Dude-Dancing Is Pure Gold" 8/30/16 For full coverage of news and information on Home Entertainment Releases, please see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Home Entertainment Releases Television Broadcast * On January 28, 2017, the movie made its premium cable debut on the Starz channel. Starz.com: Ghostbusters It was also available to stream and download on the companion Starz App on the same day. Coming Soon "Starz App January 2017 Movie and TV Titles Announced" 12/16/16 The movie was shown in 1.78:1 (16:9 fullscreen) but the end credits were in the 2.40:1 (16:9 letterbox) aspect ratio. * The FX channel bought the rights to broadcast Ghostbusters, as reported on August 9, 2016.Deadline "'Deadpool', 'Ghostbusters', 'Jason Bourne' & 'X-Men: Apocalypse' Among Recent FX Movie Buys" 8/9/16 It premiered on the channel on August 25, 2018. Sequel On July 17, 2016, Sony's president of worldwide distribution Rory Bruer commented on a sequel saying, "While nothing has been officially announced yet, there's no doubt in my mind it will happen." The Wrap "Ghostbusters Sequel? 'It Will Happen,' Sony Distribution Chief Says" 7/17/16 On July 18, 2016, in an interview, Ivan Reitman confirmed all the repercussions of the movie have been discussed included the end credit teaser.io9 Gizmodo "The Ghostbusters Team Talks About That Shocking End Credits Scene and Other Secrets" 7/18/16 Ivan Reitman says: "We have discussed the repercussions...We all thought it was kind of cool. It's for the lovers of the original film. I saw it as a tribute, you know? And... I figured we could handle it." In an interview, Feig confirmed he had a story in mind, he would be open to do a sequel, and hinted "I might go to some other places too."Empire Online "Ghostbusters Sequel May Leave New York" 7/18/16 Paul Feig says: "I've got a story in line...I might go to some other places too...I've always steered clear of doing sequels just because I always liked to do new stuff but this world is so rich and this cast is so great that I'd be open to it. There's so much stuff that can be done." On July 20, 2016, in an interview, Katie Dippold was asked if she talked about sequel yet. She answered, "I am being real careful. There are directions that I think would be really fun to go in, but I can't even allow myself to think like that… I just can't let myself think that far ahead. I just hope people can enjoy this. Just stop there and then see."Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 On October 11, 2016, in an interview posted, Feig confirmed a sequel was talked about during production and he has a lot of ideas for it but admits they're all still recovering from production on the first.ET Online "Paul Feig on Moving Past the 'Ghostbusters' Backlash, Sequels, and Why He Decided Not to Cross the Streams" 10/11/16 Paul Feig says: "Oh yeah! When we were in production, we talked about it a bunch. I definitely have some ideas, but nothing that we ended up writing a script for, because we barely got this one out in time! I think we're all still recovering from this one a little bit." On September 5, 2018, on the Happy Sad Confused podcast, Paul Feig revealed one idea for the sequel was to take the team to another country and credits the international press tour for influencing that.Happy Sad Confused "Paul Feig" 47:19-47:59 mark 9/5/18 Paul Feig says: "I-I definitely wanted us to go to another country. Because when we were doing -- especially during -- the press tour, the international press tour, every country the reporters would come with these drawings or artist renderings of that country’s ghosts. And every country has these really wild ghost stories and -- and ghost characters that they scare kids with or keep people in line with or whatever. "Like Oh my God, we gotta..." I-I really loved the idea of the Ghostbusters going to like Asia. Yeah, so there’s a lot of fun stuff that we could have done, um, it's I think, it's really sad." On November 13, 2018, during The Big Interview with Dan Rather, Dan Aykroyd revealed the movie going over budget closed the door on prospects for a sequel.Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 00:10-00:34 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd says: "And Paul Feig made a good movie and there's some great things in it and the girls were great in it -- I just -- I was mad at him because he cost too much and I don't want to slag a fellow artist but had it cost a little less and maybe he listened to some of our suggestions on budget then there might have been another girls movie. That would have been great. I'm sorry that's not happening."Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 00:48-00:52 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd says: "I wished for them they would have been able to make another one. But, so, that door's closed now." Comics The cast was teased at the end of IDW Publishing's Ghostbusters Annual 2017 then co-starred on the six issue mini-series "Ghostbusters 101" running from March to August 2017. They returned at the end of Ghostbusters Annual 2018 and are featured in the eight issue maxi-series "Ghostbusters Crossing Over" that started in March 2018. On July 18, 2017, a five issue mini series titled "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call" was announced and expands on the world of the 2016 movie. The creative team consists of writer Kelly Thompson and artist Corin Howell. The first issue releases in October 2017, is titled "What Dreams May Come, Part 1!" and the story starts off as a routine call to get rid of a Class 3 ghost but the team stumbles upon a frightening Class 7 specter. LA Times "Exclusive preview of the new 'Ghostbusters' comic" 7/18/17 On February 22, 2018, to celebrate the upcoming eight issue maxi series titled "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over", Tom Waltz posted Virtual Trading Card #2 of 50, Jillian Holtzmann. It revealed the dimension occupied by the Answer The Call Ghostbusters was designated "80-C". TomWaltz Tweet 2/22/18 Erin Gilbert's was #7 and released on March 13, 2018. erikburnham Tweet 3/13/18 Patty Tolan's was #14 and released on April 5, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 4/5/18 Abby Yates' was #18 on April 19, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 4/19/18 Trivia References in Movie References in IDW Comics References Gallery Videos Interviews The first 10 videos in this subsection were officially provided by Sony from their EPK.tv press site to a Ghostbusters Wiki admin, who uploaded them to his YouTube account so they can be embedded here. Videos were uploaded as Sony provided them, so audio volumes were not corrected. BTS_PK_SB_CH_SpookCentral.tk|Press Kit Soundbyte - Chris Hemsworth BTS_PK_SB_IR_SpookCentral.tk|Press Kit Soundbyte - Ivan Reitman BTS_PK_SB_KM_SpookCentral.tk|Press Kit Soundbyte - Kate McKinnon BTS_PK_SB_KW_SpookCentral.tk|Press Kit Soundbyte - Kristen Wiig BTS_PK_SB_LJ_SpookCentral.tk|Press Kit Soundbyte - Leslie Jones BTS_PK_SB_MM_SpookCentral.tk|Press Kit Soundbyte - Melissa McCarthy BTS_PK_SB_PF_SpookCentral.tk|Press Kit Soundbyte - Paul Feig JUNKET_SB_KM_LJ_SpookCentral.tk|Press Junket Soundbyte - Kate McKinnon & Leslie Jones JUNKET_SB_MM_SpookCentral.tk|Press Junket Soundbyte - Melissa McCarthy JUNKET_SB_PF_SpookCentral.tk|Press Junket Soundbyte - Paul Feig Ghostbusters Here's The Leader of the Group Ghostbuster Reboot Director Responds to Fan Upset Trailers GHOSTBUSTERS - Official Trailer (HD)| GHOSTBUSTERS - Official International Trailer (HD)| 映画 『ゴーストバスターズ』 予告１ （前売券好評発売中！）|Ghostbusters - Official Trailer (Japan) Images Announcements AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootSonyPicturesFBsc02.png|Sony Pictures confirming that Paul Feig is directing the film. (October 10, 2014) AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootJuly222016SonyPicturesFBsc01.png|Sony Pictures announcing that the film is expected to be released on July 22, 2016. (January 27, 2015.) Ghostbusters2016Banner121715.jpg|Ghostbusters Facebook's new banner image on December 16, 2015 Props NewUniformsPaulFeigsTwitter06292015.jpg|Uniforms posted June 29, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter06302015.jpg|Proton Pack posted June 30, 2015 NewThrowerPaulFeigsTwitter07042015.jpg|Particle Thrower posted July 4, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter07052015.jpg|Proton Pack posted July 5, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter07062015.jpg|Proton Pack, with parts labeled, posted July 6, 2015 NewEcto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Ecto-1 posted July 7, 2015 New2Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Looking at Ecto-1 posted July 7, 2015 New3Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Ecto-1 rear posted July 7, 2015 Filming GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne01.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne08.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne09.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne02.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig and Paul Feig in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne03.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne04.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne05.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne06.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne07.jpg|Day 1: NYC taxi at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne10.jpg|Day 1: Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon at set GhostbustersRebootMcCarthyinSuitJune30.jpg|Day 13: Melissa McCarthy in a jumpsuit GhostbustersRebootWiigWithPackJune30.jpg|Day 13: Kristen Wiig wearing a Proton Pack HQGhostbustersReboot07072015.jpg|Day 20: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street HQGhostbustersReboot07082015.jpg|Day 21: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street (credit: instagram user sluken18) Ecto2Rebootchinatownfilming70915.jpg|Day 21: Chinatown set - Ecto-2 (credit: instagram user nerdtastic_girl) GhostbustersRebootAll4SuitedUp070915.jpg|Day 22: All suited up CrewReadyPaulFeigsTwitter07102015.png|Day 23: The Ghostbusters GhostbustersRebootEcto1OnChambers091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-1 on Chambers Street, between Church and Broadway, in New York City (credit: Tribeca Citizen) GhostbustersRebootEcto2OnChambers091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-2 parked outside 94A Chambers Street in New York City (credit: Tribeca Citizen) GhostbustersRebootEcto1BySurrogatesCourt091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-1 in front of Surrogate's Court on 31 Chambers Street (credit: instagram user nuzzyfuzzy) GhostbustersRebootEcto1belowCentralPark091315.jpg|Day 89: Ecto-1 seen below Central Park on 7th Avenue between W 58th Street and W 57th Street (credit: Twitter user Brendon Craigie) GhostbustersRebootEcto1inMidtown091315.jpg|Day 89: Ecto-1 seen on W 58th Street passing intersection with 8th Avenue (credit: Twitter user Leezel Tanglao) GhostbustersRebootDoubleOnEcto2091315.jpg|Day 89: Kevin stunt double on Ecto-2 in New York City (credit: facebook account Dan Milano) GhostbustersRebootEcto1ByColumbiaUniversity091515.jpg|Day 91: Ecto-1 seen by Columbia University's Afred Lerner Hall (credit Columbia Spectator) GB2016FilmingVulture7112016.jpg|Near end of filming in NYC (credit: Vulture) USMelissaMcCarthyGlowsWithoutMakeupOnGhostbustersSet05022016Image.png|McCarthy at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: US Magazine) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image1.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image2.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image3.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image4.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image5.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image6.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image7.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image8.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image9.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image10.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image11.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image12.png|Wiig seen at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image13.png|Wiig seen at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) Locations Before GhostbustersRebootBronxKuyperMiddleSchoolSept2014.jpg|Everett High School circa September 2014 HQGhostbustersReboot092014.jpg|Chinatown set circa September 2014 SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationGBReboot.jpg|South Weymouth Naval Air Station hangar SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationRunwayGBReboot72715.jpg|Set being built on South Weymouth Naval Air Station runway circa July 27, 2015 TheCastleAndAldridgeMansionMuseumAugust2015.jpg|Boston University's The Castle left, dressed as Aldridge Mansion Museum in mid-August 2015 Promotional Images GhostCorps2016FilmPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 promo image GhostCorps2016FilmSecondPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 second promo image Poster4GB2016.png|Patty Tolan poster December 17, 2015 Poster3GB2016.png|Jillian Holtzmann poster December 17, 2015 Poster2GB2016.png|Erin Gilbert poster December 17, 2015 Poster1GB2016.png|Abby Yates poster December 17, 2015 TheNewGhostbustersWillBeEntertainmentArticle12292015.jpg|Promo image from EW December 29, 2015 (credit: Entertainment Weekly) Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Kevin.jpg|Kevin image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Jillian.jpg|Jillian image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Erin.jpg|Erin image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Abby.jpg|Abby image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Patty.jpg|Patty image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters 2016 Poster.jpg|No Ghost poster February 14, 2016 Ghostbusters2016PosterJune92016.jpg|Group poster June 9, 2016 Ghostbusters2016MovieMondoPosterJune82017.jpg|Mondo poster June 8, 2017 Promotional Articles EWJan82016GhostbustersPage44and45Combined.jpg|Pages 44-45 in EW print ed. Jan. 8/15, 2016 #1397/98 Secondary Canon Ecto2GB2016IDWAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Ghostbusters2016IDWVol3Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #2 2206013335ReadingsIDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters International #3 Ghostbusters2016IDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo of main cast seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PizzaGhostIDWVol3Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #5 Ghostbusters2016IDWV3Issue7.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #7 GB2016IDWV3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #9 GhostTether2016ECUIDWVol3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #9 GhostsFromOurPastIDWV3Issue11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #11 GB2016IDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 RowanIDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 MayhemIDW01.jpg|Mayhem cameo seen at end of Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Firehouse2016IDW01.jpg|Firehouse seen at end of Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Uniform2016IDW01.jpg|Uniform hanging up seen at end of Ghostbusters Annual 2017 GhostbustersAnnual2017GB101Promo01.jpg|Advertisement in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 GhostbustersAnnual2017GB101Promo02.jpg|Advertisement for 101 mini-series in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Ghostbusters101IssueOneRIWraparoundCover01.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #1 Ghostbusters101Issue1ConventionVariantCoverBack.jpg|Back of Convention Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #1 IDW101Issue1ATCTable.jpg|Abby and Erin check reference material in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Ghostbusters101Issue2RIWraparoundCoverFront.jpg|Holtzmann featured on Ghostbusters 101 #2 RI Wraparound Photo Cover StrykerBeachGolfCourse03.jpg|Patty, Holtzmann, and Abby seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW06.jpg|Kevin's desk seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW07.jpg|First floor lab area seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 MirrorGhoulATCIDW01.jpg|A scheming ghost seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 GFOPRiverIDW101Issue2-1.jpg|Pages from River Press edition of Ghosts From Our Past seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 GFOPRiverIDW101Issue2-2.jpg|Page from River Press edition of Ghosts From Our Past seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 MercadoHotelTimesSquareIDW101Issue3RegularCover.jpg|Mention of the Mercado on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Regular Cover Ghostbusters101Issue3RICoverFront.jpg|Abby featured on Ghostbusters 101 #3 RI Wraparound Photo Cover CalAndJimsApartment01.jpg|Nods seen in Holtzmann's bedroom in Ghostbusters 101 #3 NY1NewsIDW101Issue3.jpg|NY 1 News in Ghostbusters 101 #3 MayorBradleyAldridgeMansionIDW101Issue3.jpg|Nod to Mayor Bradley and Aldridge Mansion in Ghostbusters 101 #3 FirehouseIDWGarageBay03.jpg|Nod to promo photo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ProtonPack2016IDW05.jpg|Nod to prop Proton Pack seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 GB2016IDW101Issue3.jpg|As seen at end of Ghostbusters 101 #3 Ghostbusters101IssueFourRIWraparoundPhotoCover01.jpg|Patty featured on Ghostbusters 101 #4 RI Wraparound Photo Cover Ghostbusters101Issue5RIPhotoWraparoundCoverFront.jpg|Erin featured on Ghostbusters 101 #5 RI Wraparound Photo Cover Ghostbusters101IssueSixRIWraparoundPhotoCover01.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #6 AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-1.jpg|Aldridge case seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-2.jpg|Seward case seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-3.jpg|Stonebrook case seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1CoverRIAFront.jpg|Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 RI Wraparound Photo Cover, front GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1CoverRIABack.jpg|Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 RI Wraparound Photo Cover, back GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue2RIWraparoundPhotoCover.jpg|Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 RI Wraparound Photo Cover GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueThreeRIPhotoCover.jpg|Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 Photo Cover RI GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueFourCoverRI.jpg|Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 Photo Cover RI ATCGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2 GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueFivePhotoCoverRI.jpg|Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5 Photo Cover RI ATCGhostbustersIDWCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #8 ATCGhostbustersIDWCrossingOver03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #8 Category:Films Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Category:Ghost Corps